You Must Really
by NCISRookie33
Summary: Fake Summary: This is not a love story... it's a Fax Story! You have to read this, it will enchant your mind and freeze your senses... oh and its a good story to. Real summary: Whats Wrong with Fang today!
1. Whats wrong with Fang?

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am sorry that the SYOC I am making is taking some time to work on, but I have so much going on right now, and that to me, is extremely stressful work right now so I am going to have some fun. This is some meaningless fluff, but it will be fun to write. By the way, have you ever had the new Chicken McBites? They are so amazingly delicious and tender! You have to try them! Ok, well, here is the story. Please love it! Do not forget to comment because that makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Chicken McBites. Sadly. But I DO own Fang. *People in my house: NO YOU DON'T*, finnneeeeee. I do not own Fang either.**

'Fang is acting so weird today' was what I thought most of that day.

It was an oddly rainy and depressing day in Arizona, where the flock and I were staying with my mom and Ella. But that day would not stay depressing, more like interesting…

The day started out with my kicking the flock out of their beds at seven a.m., followed by much grumbling and muttering. After showers, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing our teeth, we went out for a short while to fly. By then, it was 7:12.

We were in formation, gliding through the dark (because of the storm clouds) sky. I was in front, as usual. Fang broke formation to come over next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, you know we aren't supposed to break line. Now the kids have an excuse to get out of line." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah, well maybe they need to cool down a little. And maybe we should to. You know, it seems like everyone is really high strung lately."

I looked at him, surprised. He usually doesn't talk that much, but, as the shock began to ward off, I started to think 'maybe he's right'. We have been really stressed lately, but it was out of the ordinary for Fang to complain. I mean, I could defiantly see Nudge or Gazzy doing it, but Fang doesn't really speak up all that much about our schedule.

"Maybe," I admitted.

"I have an idea- you know if you wanna hear it." He said rather quickly.

"Um sure, why not?" I said beginning to worry about him.

"Maybe, you and the kids can go bowling or something like that, and they can sleep over at Ella's friend's house and you and me can stay here." He said.

"Oh, well, OK. But, uh, don't you want to go to the movies with us?" I asked him, hesitantly. His eyes looked around guiltily, maybe for an excuse…or a lie.

"Well, I have something to do tonight, but you guys should go and have a good time." He said in a rush. I looked at him skeptically, but nodded in approval, or maybe agreement.

"Great! Uh, I mean, cool…" he trailed off.

What was going on?

**Next chapter soon, hehehhehehe. **

**What do you think is going on with Fang?**

**I know, cuz, well, duh I am writing it! But what is your guess?**

**Chapter will be extremely soon I promise, promise, promise!**

**Bye, Bye for now!**

**;0) **


	2. Let's play dressup!

**(A/N: ) Hello creative juices peoples! Did you miss me? I hope you all did, because I have a whale of an amazing story for you today! It will make you fall over in happiness, joy, and fits of "awws!". Yes it is extremely fluffy and cute so you might need to eat something bitter after this really sweet chapter! Ha-ha, I hope you all enjoy it! Au re pickles!**

**Review!**

Maxpov

The movie was pretty good, and we got ice cream sundaes after, but when I dropped the kids off at their friend's different houses, I was still wide awake. I was so worried about Fang that on the fly home I almost crashed into water tower. When I got to the front steps of my mom's house, I noticed her car wasn't in the driveway! What if she was kidnapped? I kicked the door open, breaking it into two.

"MOM!" I screamed. Fang rushed into the room, his face worried.

"What's wrong Max?" he shouted?

"Where's my mom?" I yelled. He began to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny? I asked you a question! SO ANSWER IT!" I screamed in his face. He backed up. I guess we both did not notice that by screaming at each other, we ended up nose to nose. But I did not back down. I kinda realized that my mother couldn't have to be in too much trouble if Fang was laughing at me. I decided that maybe if I asked calmly he might not LAUGH in my face.

"Fine, Fang. Stop laughing. Where. Is. My. Mother?" I asked, through closed, gritted teeth.

"Oh Max, ha-ha, she's fine!" he chuckled, and looked at me with a small smile which is like a gleaming huge grin to a normal person. "She had an emergency vet meeting to go to last minute; staying at her friend Margret's house tonight." He chuckled and returned to what he was doing when I broke the door down… tying a bow tie… on his TUX? What was going on here?

"Um, what are you wearing?" I mad out.

"It's called a tux Max. You'd think that you would have seen one before."

"I realize that it is a tuxedo Fang," I snapped; "But, why are you wearing it?"

"Well, I can't tell you. Just listen to me for once, you won't regret it." I opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't argue. Just read this and do what it says," he ordered. I looked at him skeptically, and he added, "Please?"

"Fine," I sighed; I grabbed the note and he left the room and went to the outside patio, still messing with the bow tie.

Thoroughly miffed and confused, I unfolded the small note.

It read:

"_**Dear Maximum,**_

_**I know you are disapproving about this, but please listen to this note. First go into your room and put on the item that is on your bed. There will be accessories there from your mom. She said she wants pictures. You have to put everything on in there. Your sister left a hair styler on the bathroom counter, with instructions on how to use it without burning yourself. When you are done with everything, please come out to the patio, and HELP ME WITH THIS TIE.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Fnick"**_

I huffed a sigh and stomped into my room, only to fall in love.

Now, I am the biggest tomboy you will ever meet, but when I saw the *DRESS?* on my bed I squealed like a little Nudge. It was short, a café colored dress. The bottom half of the dress was poufy leopard print tool, separating it from the top was a dark brown ribbon, with a brown flower with black detailing. The top was different colors of brown sparkles. It was not girly, it was kick ass! (There is a link to the picture of the dress on my profile. The shoes are there too.)

Next to the dress were some really cute leopard print Vera Wang heels. Some champagne smoky eye colored eye shadow, black hoop earrings, and a nude colored lipstick. Just great. Makeup, my favorite.

I put the dress on, clicked on the hoops, slipped the shoes on, (thank goodness I shaved my legs this afternoon) brushed the shadow on, and covered up my lips with the lipstick. Then I paraded into the bathroom and took twenty minutes to curl my hair into the ringlets, the highlights of blonde and red curling into my dark chocolate hair. I was ready. My question?

_**WHAT WAS I READY FOR?**_

**Hehe, am I not evil? Cliffy hangy, cliffy hangy! The puzzle pieces are forming but it is not yet complete! This time I will review soon, but while you are waiting for my next chapter to go up, go to the story "how it all became my life" by author ****limegreen124****.**

**I will miss you guys! But until we meet again,**

**REVIEW!  
>mwa!<strong>

**Fionanmichael***


	3. Mad Author Note Grrr

**Hey guys. I am not happy, as you can tell. I am not getting any reviews on this story. Peeved much? Yes.**

**Now listen. Do you want me to continue this story? Should I end it? I worked really hard and was so happy when I thought of this story, and it gets even better in the future. This story has 755 views. Why is it that only 8 of the 765 reviewed? It is NOT that hard. (And yes, it really is 765, I checked, and WAS happy with that!)**

**That's all I wanted to say. Should I continue?**

**Fionanmichael* **


	4. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hey girls and boys! I want to thank a few people for putting me into perspective! I did not think about doing what a certain unnamed review said. I will try she said to do, but It might not work as well as someone may think, because I have such a busy schedule, but I will try to work at it! I also have another account, with a different story forming. I have other stories on Fionanmichael also; so it is also harder than it seems. Anyway, here it is! This is the last chapter to this story. BUT! There is a sequel to it coming soon! Keep your reading eyes on my profile, and "You Must Really: The Sequel" will pop up sooner or later! So, here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any story and / or song.**

**Maxpov**

_*Last Chapter*_

_Now, I am the biggest tomboy you will ever meet, but when I saw the *DRESS?* on my bed I squealed like a little Nudge. It was short, a café colored dress. The bottom half of the dress was poufy leopard print tool, separating it from the top was a dark brown ribbon, with a brown flower with black detailing. The top was different colors of brown sparkles. It was not girly, it was kick ass! (There is a link to the picture of the dress on my profile. The shoes are there too.)_

_Next to the dress were some really cute leopard print Vera Wang heels. Some champagne smoky eye colored eye shadow, black hoop earrings, and a nude colored lipstick. Just great. Makeup, my favorite._

_I put the dress on, clicked on the hoops, slipped the shoes on, (thank goodness I shaved my legs this afternoon) brushed the shadow on, and covered up my lips with the lipstick. Then I paraded into the bathroom and took twenty minutes to curl my hair into the ringlets, the highlights of blonde and red curling into my dark chocolate hair. I was ready. My question?_

_WHAT WAS I READY FOR?_

_*Now*_

This is crazy. Why would Fang get me all dressed up, be in a Tux, and tell me to meet him outside on the patio? He knows that I do not like to dress up. And he doesn't either! So, what was going on here?

I went out to the patio, only to be stunned once again! The whole outside was a summer paradise! The outside lights were all on, but the lights were different warm colors such as: red, orange, pink, yellow, tan, gold, bronze, purple, etc.

It was amazing! There were tables, with blue wave table covers, bowls with snacks, cakes, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, punches, sodas, appetizers, plates and platters of candies, chocolates, sugars, and so much more kinds of food! There was silver glitter on the stone patio floor, strings and banners everywhere, blowup palm trees, water balloons in colorful buckets. There was a picnic blanket, with a basket full of what looked like cold fried chicken. The in ground pool's water was died a light pink. There were floaters, beach balls, and other water toys in the pool. The moon was full tonight, and the air smelled like summer. Maybe it was because it was June.

I goggled at the beautiful scenery around me, and then I noticed the people. Ella was there with her boyfriend Danny. Danny was fifteen like Ella and me. He had cute fluffy blonde hair, a body built for drooling, and he is a Hollister model! He is extremely romantic, and loves Ella a lot. They are so great for each other.

Ella was wearing a cute little dress. It was a few inches above the knee, black tight top and the bottom was multi colored feathers. **(link to Ella's dress is:**

**.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=47441978 )**

Danny was wearing some formal kakis and a dark pink blazer, so they matched. They waved and I walked over.

"Hi Max," said Danny with a friendly smile. I said hi, gave him a hug and came over to Ella.

"Oh, Max! You look beautiful! I love your dress! I guess Fang has more style then we gave him account for. And my hair tricks worked! You should dress up more often!" she said in about one breath. I guess Nudge had gotten to her too much.

"Ella, slow down. What is going on? Why are you, Danny and I the only ones here? Where is Fang? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You mean, he did not tell you?" asked Danny. I shook my head no, and they mumbled something about being thirsty, turned a little red, and went to the drink table. I huffed, and turned around.

There, wearing his cute tux, jet black hair brushed down, wings out like mine, eyes twinkling, and staring right at me, was Fang. He walked over and looked me over.

"Umm, what's going on?" I questioned. He stared at me, eyes never leaving mine.

"Max. We should be in high school. But we never will be. So max,"

…..

"Welcome to our own prom." He ended.

I realized how Fang; expressionless, tough, quiet Fang; thought of this all by himself, did this for me, and I could never ask for more.

"Fang…thank you. So much." I said, surprised to feel a small tear of happiness float down my cheek.

"Max! Oh my god, don't cry. I'll take it down!" he looked worried. I shook my head and hugged him.

"I am just so grateful. Not sad you idiot!" I laughed at him. He hugged me tighter. The music changed from a fun party dancing song to a slow song.

"Max, will you dance with me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes." I shuddered. I was so scared. I have never danced with anyone, and even though every one says I am good at it, I am still so worried. He led me out onto the middle of the patio floor, and locked his hands around my waist. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, but he looked at me like "That's where my hands are supposed to go when dancing." I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth, now completely comfortable with each other. We did not talk, not laugh, just stared into each other's eyes. Smiling, I broke the eye contact when the song ended. But, we still held onto each other. I looked across us, and saw Ella and Danny snuggling on the picnic blanket. I let go of Fang and took his hand in mine. I said to him,

"Let's go have something to eat. Everything looks delicious."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. We walked over instinctively to the cookies. He went to go get us two Cokes. I was so happy right now. But…I was feeling another feeling right now. It was for about Fang…I think I might… like him-

"Here you go, Max." he handed me a glass of Coke.

"Thanks, Fang," I said and smiled him. We sat there in awkward silence, finishing our snack. Another slow song came on. He held out his hand and raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and got up to dance with him. We assumed the same stance as before, but this time, we seemed closer. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, like he does whenever I am worried. But right now, I am so not worried. In the middle of the song, I looked at him. I said,

"Why did you do this? You said about the high school thing, but I know you. Why?" He looked uncomfortable. "Well, I did it for you…" he mumbled.

I blushed, and said

"Oh. **You must really…**like me?" I muttered.

He lifted my face up to his eyes.

"Max**, I must really** like you." He said. I was so speechless, and we just looked into each other's eyes. He slowly brought his face closer to mine, about to kiss me.

I pushed my hand into his face and said "If you want to kiss me, you're gonna have to take me on a date first." He smiled, and said.

"I promise. So Max, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled and said:

"**You must really** be stupid. Of course!"

We danced so many times that night. We held each other and snuggled. It was better than any other dance could be. Because of Fang. **We must really…**

**Alright, that's the end! Did you like it? It is not really the end, I just decided to continue it with a sequel. I hope you turn in for it! Luv ya guys! Bye ;(**

**FIONANMICHAEL* **


End file.
